


Kataang Week 2019: Lazy Day/Morning

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2019 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2019, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, One Word Prompts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: It's that time of year again- 7 new prompts, 7 more glimpses into the lives of Katara and Aang. Day 5: Lazy Day/Morning. Katara and Aang spend a lazy day in bed the day after their wedding.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126181
Kudos: 9





	Kataang Week 2019: Lazy Day/Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to ~Day 5~. As I write this note, parabolas are torturing me. Enjoy!

"Ungh," Aang groaned as weak sunlight filtered through the curtains to his sleep-filled eyes.

He yawned, forcing himself to sit up in the bed, memories of the previous night rushing back to him.

_Clothes flying off at the speed of light... ...moans and cries of passion and pleasure... ...murmured declarations of love as they both came down from their high..._

" _'Twas an eventful night indeed,"_ he thought, gazing lovingly at his still sleeping wife, completely bare under the sheets still wrapped around her body.

The airbender grinned, silently cheering.

Katara, the love of his life, was, as of the previous day, not only his Forever Girl to _him,_ but to the rest of the world as well.

They were _married_.

Somehow, Aang had convinced Katara to marry him, and _somehow,_ she had gone through with it.

" _I am a married man,"_ the airbender thought to himself incredulously. " _Katara is my wife, and I am her husband."_

Aang was just about to hop back under the sheets and cuddle his naked wife as he had been before he woke up, but suddenly, he felt the call of nature and started to get off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

"No."

The airbender turned around, hearing a muffled voice, which belonged to none other than his wife, eyes closed but obviously awake with her hand gripping his tightly.

"Don't go. Please?" she mumbled sleepily, intertwining their fingers.

Aang chuckled, a sense of pride blooming in him as he saw his wife's plain, raw desire to be close to him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, love. I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh," Katara buried herself under the sheets so he couldn't see her blush, which, of course, he did anyway. "Okay then. Just be quick."

With that, the airbender dropped a quick kiss to his wife's forehead and left.

A few minutes later, Aang returned, much more relaxed, and smiled in adoration as he saw his wife on her side staring at him lovingly, her eyes only half-open, weighed down by her want of more sleep.

"Hey, baby," he said, sliding under the sheets with her, craving to feel her skin against his as he caressed the curves of the side of her body.

"Mmm," she hummed contently, snuggling closer to him and tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked gently. "From last night, I mean. Are you sore or anything...?"

"A little," the waterbender admitted, looking up at her new husband, "but that's to be expected. Besides, it's not a _bad_ sore feeling, so to speak. It's a good kind of sore, like the kind you get when stretching; it's a little uncomfortable, but it's relieving."

Katara smirked deviously.

"Even if it was a bad kind of sore, last night was most _definitely_ worth it," she whispered in his ear, making Aang blush heavily and gulp.

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes intensely, before bursting into giggles at his wide-eyed expression.

"Hey," Aang protested weakly.

As the giggles slowly died away, Katara kissed the cheek of her pouting husband.

"I'm sorry, but your face was priceless."

The airbender said nothing, an idea of revenge forming in his head.

Suddenly, Aang pulled the waterbender flush against his body, their lips connected in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, his hands roaming every bit of her body that he had gotten to explore extensively the previous night.

Then, just as quickly as it began, the airbender stopped, smirking at his flushed, panting wife.

She scoffed at his obvious revenge, pouting as he chuckled at her.

"That wasn't very fair."

"You started it."

"Hmph."

The waterbender cuddled back up against him, still grumpy that he had gotten her so riled up all for nothing.

"I love you," he said, trying to win back her favor.

"I love you, too, I just don't particularly like you right now."

"Well then what can I do to make you like me right now?"'

Katara looked back up at her husband, genuinely concerned and wondering how to regain her playful, loving mood of earlier and felt seconds away from crying.

What had she done to deserve this sweet, loving, caring, willing to put up with her BS, hardworking, amazing man as her husband?

Her annoyance of earlier forgotten, the waterbender turned them so that she was on top of him, who was on his back.

She smiled softly down on him, leaning in and giving him a long, languid, loving kiss while she gently cupped his cheeks, much to the airbender's surprise.

"Does this mean you like me now?" he asked innocently.

Katara chuckled, nodding, before giving him another kiss... and another... and another... and before they knew it, they were in the exact same position they had been in the previous night, completely worn out and sweaty, whispering and murmuring words of love to each other in a post-coital glow.

"I love you so much, my _husband,_ " the waterbender murmured to her husband who was lying on top of her, his head nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," he hummed into her neck, making Katara giggle from the vibrations, "I love you, too, my _wife_."

The two lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, content.

Suddenly, a loud rumble broke the silence, a dark hue of magenta spreading across Katara's cheeks.

Aang quirked an eyebrow at her, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"So, either we're about to have a _very_ heavy thunderstorm, _or_ a certain beautiful, dark-haired waterbender is _quite_ hungry and discontent with her husband for not feeding her.

The airbender made a big show of going to and looking out the window for storm clouds.

"Hmm, would you look at that? Not a cloud in the sky. Therefore, my _extremely,_ award-worthy scientific method- don't you laugh at me; I see those giggles about to erupt- indicates that it must be the latter: a hungry wife that wants her husband to bring her food. Let's see now..."

Aang looked under various lamps and dressers.

"Do you, fair lady, happen to know where I may find a hungry wife?" he asked gallantly, only making Katara laugh harder.

"I... do believe," the girl said in between giggles, "that... she happens... to be right... in this very room."

"Truly? Then it must be..."

Aang gasped overdramatically, Katara now failing, but still attempting to stifle her laughing.

"Why? It cannot be you, can it, my lady?"

He _tsk_ ed his tongue.

"What a negligent husband that would not bring his wife any food. Lucky for you, I happen to know that, despite not bringing it, said husband had prepared some fruit pies in advance for just this type of situation. If you would stay here for a brief second..."

Aang quickly air-scootered to the kitchen and back, revealing the fruit pies he had kept in the 'ice box', as the Mechanist had called it, for the last 24 hours after making them, along with some cutlery and napkins.

Katara's face lit up as she saw the pies and quickly used the small slit at the top to find her favorite kind, apple, and started delving her fork into it, eating ravenously.

She had just about finished three-quarters of the pie before she realized that the pies' maker was still there, and also probably quite hungry.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "Did you want some, too?"

Aang shook his head, kissing her cheek and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I made plenty for the both of us, love. 3 apple pies, 3 mango, and 2 mixed berry. Eat as much as you want."

The waterbender smiled, touched at his effort just to make her happy, and kissed him.

"You're amazing, Aang. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

The airbender merely shook his head, taking the fork from her hand and delicately feeding her, taking much delight in her blush and blissful countenance.

An hour later, half of the eight pies finished, both of their bellies stuffed, the two settled back into bed, Aang's arm around Katara as she settled against his side, one arm draped across his chest.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day? Spend a lazy day in bed?"

Aang smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"There's nothing I'd like more."


End file.
